


Everlasting

by GrayWardenSuledin



Series: Indestructible [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, remale pronouns for Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Lance is badly injured after a mission goes bad. The team has to deal with the aftermath.





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read Indestructible, this is a continuation of that. If not, you should go read it.
> 
> Not super necessary to have read it though. Red is caught in an explosion saving a planet and Lance doesn't make it.
> 
> This is the happy ending timeline where Lance survives. I do have another story where he does not though.

The Red lion was silent when they finally reached them. 

"We need to get them back to the Castle immediately." Allura is saying. 

Hunk and Yellow are moving first. Always good at following directions in times of stress. Keith only moves when he sees Yellow having a hard time moving the unresponsive lion. 

Black gently takes Red in their teeth and helps Yellow push them back to the castle. 

"I'll go ahead and get everything ready." Pidge says through sniffs. Green speeds away quietly. 

"Coran, bring the castle closer and prep the med bay." Allura commands. Shes still with Yellow and Black. 

"I'll bring a stretcher to Red's hanger." Shiro says as he leaves the bridge. 

"Please be ok." Keith whispers. 

When they land in the hanger, it's utter chaos. Red is only responsive enough to open their jaw, losing all power after that. 

The team rushes the cockpit, finding a scene they'll never forget. Lance is in the pilot's chair, still strapped in. He has blood coming from his eyes and ears and is as pale as a ghost. 

Shiro reaches him first and is able to find a faint pulse. Allura is beside them next, reaching out with her magic to try and sustain Lance's life force. 

Keith helps them move Lance to the stretcher. Coran has already ran ahead to the pods. 

As much as they tried, Hunk and Pidge can't keep up with Keith. Him and Allura rushes to the med bay with Lance.

Shiro opts to stay behind with the others. 

They seal the pod as soon as Lance is inside and Coran pulls up the report of the damage. 

"How is he doing?" Allura asks, her best diplomat face on. 

Keith has collapsed on the ground in front of the pod. 

"There is heavy internal damage. Several broken bones. He seems to be concussed as well. Only time will be able to tell what will happen." Coran states, sadly. 

Allura crumbles a little at that. She walks to the pod and places a hand on the glass. "He'll make it." But her voice is wavering. 

"He's strong." Coran states, placing a hand on Allura's shoulder. He sends a meaningful look to Keith as well. 

"How's he doing?" Shiro asks from the doorway. Hunk and Pidge are behind him. 

Keith tunes out the conversation that follows. Eventually Hunk and Pidge collapse next to him. 

Hunk wraps his arms around Pidge and Keith and Pidge clings to them both. They all have silent tears falling down their faces. 

Keith isn't usually good with physical contact but finds comfort in it this time.

"You all should get some rest." Shiro tells them eventually. No one has left the room yet. 

Keith makes a noncommittal noise and Hunk and Pidge only nod. 

Shiro sighs but doesn't push. A few minutes later, him and Coran are back with bundles of blankets and pillows. 

The trio disentangles themselves for a moment to accept the offerings. They quickly make a nest and go back to their bundle. 

Shiro, Allura, and Coran set up a little ways away. None of them want to be too far away from Lance at the moment. 

It takes almost 26 hours before the pod confirms Lance will survive.

Everyone seems to breathe a sigh of relief at the news. Shiro takes this opportunity to usher everyone out of the room. "We all need to eat and get some real rest. The pod says Lance will be in there for a while."

"We can take shifts once everyone has freshened up a bit." Allura adds before the protests can start. 

* * *

Two hours later, Keith has given up on resting. He ate a little bit of food goo and changed out of his armour. He's just been laying in his bed, replaying everything. Trying to figure out how he could have stopped this. 

He makes his way back to the infirmary and is a little surprised to see Shiro there. 

Shiro looks up at the door opening and gives Keith a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Keith responds. 

Shiro is going through the pods scans and readouts. 

"How's he doing?" Keith asks, hesitantly. 

"He's alive." Shiro responds. "There's a lot of damage though. It will take a while even after the pod is done for him to be 100% again." 

Keith nods as he sits in front of the pod. He both hates and loves the stupid things. Too many times he's seen his friends in them. But they have been saved by the altean technology as well. Living through things they probably wouldn't have any other way. 

"Try to get some rest, Keith." And then Shiro is gone. 

* * *

16 days pass before Lance wakes up. Thankfully, there aren't any emergencies. Being one Lion short would have been hard. And Keith refused to even attempt to pilot Red. 

They do take shifts, always having at least one person in the infirmary. Most days, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are there. Coran will shoo them away to get food and rest every now and then. 

Keith has spent more nights than not there. 

No one is sleeping very well anyway. 

Keith is taking the familiar path to the infirmary. He had just eaten and was heading back. He had left Hunk there about an hour ago. 

He's turning the last corner when he hears Hunk shriek. He's already pulling out his luxite blade as he sprints to the infirmary. 

He doesnt know what to expect but his blood has run cold. 

The doors swoosh open and he is stunned. Hunk is standing beside the empty pod, seemingly supporting Lance's entire weight. He's crying and laughing and clinging to Lance.

Lance is only smiling in return, talking animatedly about something. 

He looks pale but he's breathing. Keith almost smiles at the scene. But then his blade falls from his numb fingers. 

The clatter gets the attention if the other two. Two sets of eyes focus on Keith now. 

Keith has never been one to handle emotions or attention very well. He wants to cry and laugh and embrace Lance like Hunk is doing. Wants to revel in Lance's life. Because he's _alive_. Against all odds.

But he doesn't do that. Doesn't know _how_. So he falls back on what he knows. 

He scowls as he marches up to Lance. "What the hell was that?" He demands. 

And Lance has never once backed down from a fight, especially if he knows he's right. He scowls right back before responding. "You mean me saving the day? You're welcome."

"You almost _died_, Lance. You can't possibly be that stupid." Keith yells. 

"I did what was needed." Lance retorts. "I saved a planet from catastrophe."

"We could have come up with something different." Keith says.

"Not fast enough." Lance doesn't miss a beat. "The timer was wrong. All the Lions knew. But Red was the only one fast enough to do anything." 

Hunk has backed away a little. Still there for support if Lance needs it but out of the line of fire. He types something quickly into his tablet. 

"We would have thought of something." Keith tries again. "Pidge and Hunk are some of the smartest people in the whole universe. There were other options besides a suicide run."

"You think I wanted to do it? You think I wanted to just die? Of course not. I wanted to see my family again. I wanted to see the end of this war. I wanted to-" he cuts himself off before he can finish that thought. "No, Keith. There was no other way and the Lions knew that. _This_ is why they didn't tell you."

The fight seems to have left Lance at that moment. He sags against Hunk and Keith can feel the guilt rise in him. 

Before either of them can say anything more, the door opens. Keith watches a green blur collide against Lance, almost knocking him over. 

"Don't do that again." Pidge says through tears. 

Lance pats her head, gently, returning the embrace. 

Shiro is next, clasping Lance on his shoulder. "You did well." He smiles. Shiro's a soldier. He knows that sometimes, a sacrifice has to be made. Even if he hates it. 

Allura flings her arms around Lance and hugs him tightly. There are silent tears running down her face. 

Coran is last to enter and praise Lance. "Good job, my boy." 

Keith watches everyone else, the guilt gnawing away even more. He isn't like them, he can't just express how he feels like they can. 

He's thrilled Lance is awake, but could only yell at him. 

No one is watching him so he silently slips out of the room.

* * *

Lance is overwhelmed by the love and attention his team is bestowing upon him. He knew they liked him, logically, but something about this amount of affection helps his self esteem.

He watches Keith slink out of the room and it hurt more than it should have. He thinks he knows Keith isn't actually mad at him, that Keith just doesn't know what to do besides yell. But he's not completely sure. 

Hunk is talking animatedly about the feast they shall have tonight in celebration and Lance smiles along. He doesn't need to know what Hunk is making. Everything will taste fantastic. 

After an hour, Coran shoos everyone else from the room. "I need to perform some scans." He says once they're gone. "Make sure you are all alright." 

Lance nods. He did the same after the crystal explosion incident. He's going to meet the others in the lounge later. 

As they're leaving the infirmary, Lance spots the luxite blade near the door. He can remember Keith dropping it earlier. He's amazed it was left here. 

Lance picks it up and wraps it in a nearby cloth. He then follows Coran out. 

Keith isn't gathered in the lounge, much to Lance's disappointment. 

But he won't let the others see it. 

He thought he was going to die. And then he didn't. And the first thing that happens with Keith is they argue. 

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asks. He's sitting next to Lance on the couch. 

"A little tired. I don't remember feeling this drained after any of the other times." Lance has been in the pod a lot. Probably the most of the team. 

"You've never been in that long though." Shiro says, giving Lance a once over. "You took a lot of damage with that stunt. We think Red was able to shield you enough to keep you alive but you were pretty banged up."

"It took the pod a full day to decide if you'd make it." Pidge chimes in. She's seated on the floor in front of the table. She's not crying, but Lance can tell it's still hard. 

"That doesnt usually happen, right?" Lance asks.

It's Coran who speaks next. "No. It almost always knows instantly if the person is going to survive."

Allura is smiling as she says, "I think Red helped more than we originally thought. They powered down for a while after we got back. They should have been back at full power within a dobash after arriving in the castle, but they stayed dark for almost a week. I think they were trying to sustain you."

Lance can vaguely feel Red in the back of his mind. She's weaker than normal, but still burning brightly. "You might be right, Allura." Lance smiles at the thought. 

"Dinner is served!" Hunk announces as he enters the room. He's carrying several dishes that he easily sets on the table. 

"I think it is actually morning." Pidge says, adjusting her glasses. 

"Breakfast disguised as dinner is served." Hunk corrects. 

"I'm starving." Lance says. He hadn't thought about it before now, but he hasn't eaten in a while. 

"I'm sure you are, my boy." Coran twirls his mustache. "The pod makes it so you don't starve but it never really figured out how to not make you hungry."

"Let's dig in." 

The food is wonderful, because it's Hunk and it always is. 

The conversation is pleasant, going over what has happened while Lance was out. There were no emergencies, thankfully.

Lance looses track of the time they spend together. The team hadn't done this is a very long time. 

Eventually a buzzer goes off and Allura and Shiro look up. "Oh, we have a Coalition meeting." Allura says. 

Shiro looks at Lance. "It's good to have you back." Before he follows Allura and Coran out. 

"Oh, I need to call Matt. I've been keeping him updated on everything happening here. He'll be happy to know you're awake." Pidge darts up, hugging Lance again before she's out the door as well. 

It's silent for a moment before Hunk settles next to Lance. "What's wrong?"

Lance looks up, only vaguely surprised. "That obvious?" 

"Not to most. But I've known you almost my whole life." Hunk smiles at Lance. 

Lance has always loved Hunk. Their parents had been friends and they were basically raised together. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lance asks. He knows Hunk won't judge him. 

When Hunk nods, Lance continues. "Do, do you think Keith hates me?" 

"What?" Hunk looks surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I almost died and the first thing he does is yell at me?" Lance shrugs. 

"That is something he did." Hunk admits, looking away. "But he also spent almost every night in the infirmary. He almost never left, actually. On most days, he had to be convinced to leave to rest and eat." 

"Really?" Lance didn't think Keith cared at all, much less enough to stay in the infirmary. "Huh."

"I think he just doesn't know how to handle people." Hunk says. 

Lance can only nod. They fall into a comfortable silence for a while before Hunk's tablet beeps. 

He looks down at it before looking guiltily at Lance. 

He doesn't have to say anything before Lance responds. "Go." He knows Hunk. Knows that look. Pidge and Matt must have thought of something amazing. "I'll be fine. You've all put so much on hold for me already. I need to talk with Red anyway."

"Lance, you are important. We didn't give up anything, we wanted to be at your side." Hunk smiles and Lance feels the warmth of it. 

So Lance smiles back, full and genuine. "I'll be fine." 

Hunk takes another long look at Lance before nodding. "Let me know if you need anything. And I mean _anything_ at all. I'm never too busy for you."

Lance nods and stands up. Hunk still looks a little reluctant but goes out the door anyway. 

Lance breathes a little easier in the empty room. He really is ok, just a little numb in places. 

And he needs to speak with Red. She's been strangely silent since he woke up. 

* * *

"Red, where was I?" Lance asks the silent Lion. He's in her hanger, staring up at her. 

He is almost reluctant to go inside the cockpit. 

Her eyes are glowing at him, beckoning him inside. She lowers her head and opens her mouth. 

"Ok, girl. But we do need to talk." Lance says. He puts a foot onto the ramp before taking a deep breath. 

The cockpit is sparkling clean when he enters. Fresh smell of disinfectant still hanging in the air. He can still see the ghost of himself bleeding in the chair though. 

But he can also feel Red, radiating with happiness that he's alive and safe with her again.

He sits in the pilot chair and closes his eyes. "I died, Red." It's not a question. 

He feels Red's reluctance to go over this topic but she finally gives in. _Yes_.

"What happened?" 

Images flash through Lance's brain. The blast had killed him, they both knew it would happen. But Red didn't want it to. Didn't want to lose another Paladin they cared for. So she changed it. Kept his soul in the astral plane with her until the body could be stabilized. She linked with the Castle Ship to ensure his body would survive once it was in the pod. 

Lance knew all of this in an instant. Every feeling and thought and emotion that Red had gone through the whole time he was gone. 

There are tears in his eyes when he opens them. "Thank you." And he knows she feels everything he's feeling. She _understands_. And he has never been more grateful for their bond. 

"So, what I saw, in the astral plane, was that the actual future?" Lance asks. He has vague memories of the entire exchange. 

_Probabilities_. Red answers. _Most likely future_. 

"So, everyone makes it out." There is noncommittal on her response. "Everyone probably makes it out?" 

Closer to assurance. 

"And if we do, that future..." Lance trails off. 

Lance stays with Red for a few more hours before heading out. He feels the weight of the blade still in his jacket pocket. He really needed to talk to Keith.

He's not in the training room like Lance had hoped. Or the lounge. Or kitchen. Or his room. 

Lance slowly searches the most likely places Keith would end up and finds nothing. Enevtually, Lance has given up. He knows if Keith doesn't want to be found, he won't be. 

He slowly makes his way to the observatory. He wants a little bit more time to relax while he can, and looking out at the stars has always helped with that. 

The doors slide open and the first thing Lance notices is he is not alone. 

Keith is sitting on one of the steps. His head shoots to Lance when he hears the door open. It's almost comical how wide his eyes get upon seeing Lance. 

"I-uhm-" Keith starts before Lance cuts him off.

"Dude, chill. Can we have, like, a truce or something? At least for a little while?" 

Keith seems to relax a little at that. "Yeah, I guess."

Lance takes a seat next to Keith. Not touching but within arms reach. They both settle on staring out the large windows for a while. It's not uncomfortable or awkward like Lance thought it might be. Just quiet.

Keith is the first to break the silence, to Lance's surprise. "I'm sorry." He almost whispers. 

Lance just stares in shocked silence for a moment. "What?"

Keith glances at him before huffing and looking away. "I said, I'm sorry, ok? For, ya know, yelling at you."

"You're apologizing to me? Am I actually dreaming? Am I still in the pod?" Lance only smiles wider at Keith's glare. "Hey, I don't hear that that often. I have to make sure it's real."

"Can you be serious for a single minute?" Keith snarls. 

Lance can see the pain in Keith's eyes now, just hiding behind the anger that comes so quickly. 

"Hey," Lance grows serious as well. "It's ok. It's not like I died."

"Really?" Keith's sharp glare cuts off Lance's breath for a moment. "Are you sure you didn't die out there? Because I have a very distinct feeling that is not true." 

Lance can feel the blood leave his face. Keith seems to notice as well. "I was right." He whispers, disbelieving. 

Lance can only nod in response for a moment. Keith sits back in shock. "Red, uhm, saved me. But she says I died. For a little bit."

"A little bit? That is a huge deal! You _died_!" Keith shouts.

Lance shrugs. "It's happened before."

And that was definitely not the right thing to say as Keith lunges from his seat. "What?!"

Lance just stares up at the now standing Keith. "What do you mean it's happened before? When?"

"It was a while ago. I got better." Lance shrugs. It wasn't important then, why should it matter now.

Keith stares back at Lance, expectantly, but he does not continue. Finally, Keith releases a sigh as he collapses next to Lance. A closer than they were before. 

"Why do you do this?" Keith asks. He seems defeated in some way. Lower than Lance has ever seen him. 

"It's not like I try to get myself killed. I just, I see something happening and I need to stop it. I don't really think about it." 

"Of course you don't." Keith let's out a laugh but it lacks humor. It almost sounds desperate. Panicked. 

Lance has never seen him this way. He almost seemed vulnerable. He feels the knife still in his jacket. 

He reaches and takes it out of his pocket. "I think you forgot this." He hands the blade over to Keith. 

Keith blinks at it for a moment before reaching out to take it. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mullet." Lance responds. 

It's silent again for a few minutes. Keith is once again the one to break it. 

He's looking out the window, fidgeting with the blade in his hands. "Please stop trying to throw your life away. I know we're in a war and all that, but you're important. And not just because you can fly a lion."

Keith takes a deep breath as he continues. "You keep us together and help make thing war bearable. You seem to always know when a joke is needed or a reassuring word. You're important to the entire umiverse. To your family and this team. To me."

Lance can see the pink tinge to Keith's cheeks and can't help the smile that appears on his face. "Aww, Keith, you think I'm important." And he throws his arm around Keith's shoulder, pulling them closer together. 

Keith yelps at the sudden contact but doesn't try to get away. "I'm trying to be sincere and you're just making jokes." He grumbles. 

"I do appreciate it though." Lance says, smiling fondly at Keith. This causes the blush to spread across Keith's entire face. 

"So, you heard Hunk scream and came running to the infirmary with a knife drawn. What were you planning on doing?" Lance smirks at Keith.

"I, uhm, I," Keith stutters as Lance laughs. Eventually Keith just pushes Lance in a playful motion. "Shut up." 

"I can just imagine you stabbing the pod." Lance continues to laugh and Keith smiles. He probably would have done it. 

They lapse into a comfortable silence again. Lance still has his arm around Keith's shoulders and they are both slightly leaning against each other. 

"Thanks for caring." Lance says, quietly, and feeling courage from the vision of the possible future, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Keith's cheek.

Keith gapes at him, eyes wide and scarlet returning to his face. Lance just smiles back at him before looking out the window again. 

After a moment, Keith's quiet reply comes. "Any time." Before leaning his head onto Lance's shoulder.

Lance isn't certain what the future holds. The possibilities are endless. But he hopes when everything is done, they can still be like this. Whatever this will lead to.


End file.
